


oh, I beg you: can I follow?

by unwindmyself



Series: 'cause there's no salvation for a bad girl [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blind Character, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gags, Group Sex, Latex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, Sensory Deprivation, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sixsome, St. Andrew's Cross, Subspace, Vampire Family, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: Natasha takes Wanda and Bucky to a friend's club for a lesson.





	oh, I beg you: can I follow?

**Author's Note:**

> First, the fact that they're vampires is basically irrelevant to the story. It's just in that universe.
> 
> The tags can't possibly convey what's about to happen, so I'll give you a brief outline in case this isn't your thing: Elektra has a fun sensory deprivation and service submission routine worked out with her subs Matt and Karen. Natasha brings Wanda and Bucky over to learn the same routine for the hell of it. Lots of shameless kink and poly and smut ensues.
> 
> I know what I'm about.

“You never mentioned this Elektra before,” Wanda says, almost reproachfully.

“It wasn’t relevant,” Natasha says. “Her club was no place for you as a beginner.”

“I thought we were here for a lesson, though,” Wanda presses.

“Yes,” Natasha says, “but not all lessons are for beginners.” She grins over at Bucky and says, to change the subject, “Do thank Steve for letting me borrow you tonight.”

“Oh, he knows how it is,” Bucky says cheerfully.

They approach the club’s door and knock, and Wanda is struck with the feeling that everyone here (including Elektra and the others she has with her) knows more than her about just about everything.

“Hey!” chirps a tall blonde who opens the door. Impossibly tall, it seems like, and after just a second Wanda realizes why: she’s strapped and padlocked into ballet pumps made of red patent leather, and they add a good 20 centimetres to her height. She also has a black and red posture collar and cuffs around her ankles (connected by a chain that’s maybe 60 centimetres) and wrists (this chain is about half the length).

So this is the sub.

“Hey, Kare Bear,” says Bucky, leaning in to give her a remarkably platonic kiss on the mouth. (Presumably her name is Karen, or something like it.) “How’s things?”

“Oh, pretty good,” replies the woman. “But I’m _very_ glad of playtime tonight. I need a break.”

“I think it’ll be nice for all of us,” Natasha smirks. She goes in for a kiss of her own (rather less platonic, but still respectful) before essentially offering Wanda up. “This is Wanda, my new girl,” he says, and then to Wanda herself, “Say hello to Karen, feya.”

“Hello,” Wanda echoes, glad to have her name confirmed. She stands on her tiptoes to get a kiss of her own. “You’re very beautiful, Karen.”

“Thanks,” Karen grins, pushing hair behind her ear (it’s a strangely fluid movement, even with her hands cuffed). “What’s feya mean?”

“It’s Russian for ‘fairy,’” Natasha explains. “Wanda is…”

“Oh my god, I _thought_ I smelled something amazing,” Karen exclaims, pupils blowing out instantaneously. “Cool.”

“Be nice, princess,” calls a voice from inside, one that must belong to Elektra. “Bring our guests in so we can all enjoy each other.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Karen shouts over her shoulder, and then she waves the others in.

They follow along, respectfully matching pace with her. Despite the chains and shoes, Karen moves gracefully, enough so that Wanda asks, “Are you a dancer? Were you?”

Karen chuckles. “I mean, I was a cheerleader in school, but no,” she says. “I just have practice at this.”

“Elektra likes us done up,” says a man kneeling at Elektra’s feet. Like Karen, he’s already bound - at least at his wrists and - Wanda is surprised to notice that this embarrasses her - cock - unlike Karen, who’s in a set of black and white and red lingerie (it seems Elektra and Natasha’s color schemes coordinate) that suggests a cute French maid, he’s covered in what Wanda guesses is very thick black latex. Hm.

Elektra gently smacks him upside the head. “Matthew likes to be smart,” she says. “He’s my little brat, though, aren’t you, Matthew? My little devil.”

“But he’s always so sweet when I come to visit,” Natasha coos, going to the chair Elektra is sat in (it may as well be a throne, positioned to survey the club from a low stage) and giving this man, Matthew apparently, a kiss before gesturing to Wanda and Bucky.. “Come here, you two.”

It startles Wanda, who didn’t expect to be involved this quickly, but Bucky gives her an approving nod, so they join Natasha in front of the dais. Bucky gives Matthew a playful kiss, and before Wanda can question it she’s being urged to do the same. Matthew is a good kisser, she learns, soft but not too gentle, and when she pulls back he says very courteously, “It’s nice to meet you, Wanda.”

“You as well,” Wanda says, studying him curiously. He seems perfectly at ease despite being bound as he is, but his gaze veers just slightly off-center, unfocused.

“Yes,” Elektra interjects. “Matthew - Matt to you, if you must - is blind.”

“I didn’t mean to gawk,” Wanda stammers, “I just - I noticed, all of a sudden. I don’t mean that in a bad way!”

“We know,” Elektra says. “You’re just putting all of our pieces together. May I have the same privilege?”

This time it’s Natasha’s nod that Wanda waits for, and once she gets it she falls to her knees before Elektra, eyes lowered. As Elektra studies her, Wanda studies Elektra’s feet, since that’s all she can see. She’s never been a foot person, but Elektra’s are telling. She’s wearing tall shoes as well, though she’s not en pointe, and the patent leather is shined so well she can make out her own faint reflection.

“You’re much more lenient with them,” Elektra observes, her voice floating over Wanda’s shoulder to reach her Duchess. “Walking them in the door, all unbound.”

“I wanted to see what your intentions were,” Natasha says. “I’m letting you take the lead tonight, after all.”

“I’m honored, araignée,” Elektra says, and finally she stands so she and Natasha can kiss, passionate and showy in a way that none of the other kisses have been. It’s what Wanda recognizes as domme affection: acquiescing just enough, still vying for mutual control and respect. (Of course she peeks. She wasn’t told not to.)

“If I may ask, Duchess,” she murmurs once the kiss is broken, “what exactly are we doing?”

Natasha laughs and helps Wanda stand. “Elektra has a harem of her own,” she says. “Jessica, the one hunting our mystery girl, is one of hers.”

“On a technicality,” Elektra interjects. “She’s too much of a top to be one of my pets even occasionally, but she’s in the circle.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Natasha says, “she has a certain artful way with her steadiest pets, and I thought you might enjoy and even benefit from being trained in it.”

“We’re the pets she means,” Matt says wryly. “Though I’m technically her brother, too.”

Wanda nods in understanding. “More like Daisy and Kara than Jemma and Leo,” she muses, to Natasha and Bucky.

“I could tell you were clever,” Elektra purrs. “Both of you, do begin to strip, mm?”

“Go on,” Natasha urges, nodding. “Underthings on, everything else off.”

“Now, my princess and my devil are special,” Elektra says. “They’re upstanding citizens outside of these walls, but in here they’re all mine. They do exactly as I ask and they love it. Matthew may backtalk, but he likes what it earns him, and Karen, she just likes to please me.”

Natasha smiles over at her two (Wanda dressed down to her heeled boots, stockings, and shorts and a corset in the same black latex as Matt’s suit; Bucky in little more than leather underwear; both of them collared, of course). “I share Bucky, but he’s all mine for the night. And Wanda’s always mine, even if she’s with others.”

“Good,” Elektra says. “Stand, Matthew.” He gets to his feet and smiles sheepishly as Elektra puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure you’re wondering about his second skin.”

Natasha and Bucky aren’t, they know how things work here, but Wanda says, “A bit. It’s latex, yes?”

Elektra nods. “Since he’s already without his eyes, he’s used to seeing with his other senses. This keeps him from cheating like that quite so much.”

“Because it dampens the sensations,” Wanda supplies.

“Clever little fairy,” Elektra hums, nodding. “Of course, since Matthew can’t see, I have to take something from Karen, too. Out of fairness. Princess, go get your good girl gag.”

Karen nods and shuffles over to the display of BDSM paraphernalia, explaining, “When we’re here, we’re for our Mistress, and sometimes she just wants us to be pretty, but sometimes she wants us to be useful, too.”

Wanda’s eyes go wide, and she squeezes Bucky’s hand hard enough that he whispers, “You okay, kid?”

“Don’t call me ‘kid’ when we’re about to get tied up together, it’s strange,” Wanda murmurs.

“After tonight,” Natasha begins, interrupting their conversation, “I could even use you two at parties, if you agreed to it.”

“That would be a hell of a party,” Bucky remarks.

“Oh, James, you know mine always are,” Natasha replies.

“Princess, come here,” Elektra orders, patting a barstool that she’d dragged over earlier, presumably for this very reason. “Little fairy, watch closely. This will be you.”

Wanda can’t help it, this makes her let out a sigh.

“As I said, this is her good girl gag,” Elektra continues, deftly pulling Karen’s hair up and starting to fasten a harness around her head. “By itself, it keeps princess ready to serve…” She gestures to Karen, her mouth wide open around a 5 cm ring and her eyes gleaming, before kissing her hungrily. “But with a helpful little modification, she’s ready to _work_ , right, princess?”

“Ye-eaaah,” Karen half-says, trying to smile around the gag as Elektra fastens on a panel that plugs up the ring and has an unspecified attachment off the front.”

“Matthew, fetch the cuffs,” Elektra hums as she finishes getting Karen’s gag settled. “She wouldn’t need her good girl gag if she could do things the usual way, after all.”

Wanda shivers.

“Good, Kare?” Matt asks in a whisper, and she whimpers in the affirmative, so he sets the new supplies on the table for Elektra. She undoes Karen’s wrists and then moves her arms behind her, securing them tight.

“Now that my princess is ready,” Elektra says, again to her audience, “I need to fix up my little devil.”

“Goody,” Matt deadpans, getting his ass smacked for his troubles before Elektra sets about wrapping a binder around his legs, just below the knee, and lacing it up tight. Then with a flourish, she produces a wide latex blindfold and slips it over Matt’s eyes for the illusion.

“Seeing where this is going?” Natasha asks Wanda and Bucky.

Wanda and Bucky nod. “Guess that means I’m getting blinded tonight,” Bucky says.

“Well,” Elektra says, “I could have switched your positions, but Natalia mentioned how much our little fairy likes having her mouth bound.”

Wanda glances down shyly, but she nods. She can feel her voice fading away already, like Elektra and her club have stolen it. She doesn’t mind this at all.

“Natalia, you’re welcome to borrow anything you didn’t bring,” Elektra says as Natasha moves to the table and begins to unpack her kit.

“I admit, I’ll need to borrow a gag,” Natasha says. “I don’t have one quite as useful as yours.”

Elektra studies Wanda for a moment, then nods. “It’s not quite the same,” she muses, going to retrieve what looks like a plug gag. “You won’t be able to use your tongue like my princess will, but it’ll fill you up even better.”

“Go easy on her,” Bucky says idly.

“Matthew, start doing Bucky up,” Elektra says instead of responding. “Use whatever you need.”

“Oh, but first,” Natasha says, “let me take care of…” She reveals a cock cage that looks only slightly kinder than Matt’s. “It’s only fair.”

“Why are the boys always the ones in chastity?” Bucky asks, but he doesn’t really mind.

“Tonight it’s because you’re the ones who could touch yourselves otherwise,” Natasha says archly, getting Bucky fixed in. “Steve is too lenient with you.”

“That’s because he treats me like more than an accessory,” Bucky teases.

“Oh, stop begging for compliments,” Natasha says. “Or I’ll gag you too.”

“Get to it, Matthew,” Elektra says, trying not to laugh.

“Yes, Mistress,” Matt says, smirking as he collects the right equipment and goes to stand in front of Bucky. “Wrists in front, legs together,” he instructs.

“Just a warning,” Bucky says, obliging, “but I’m not exactly _Swan Lake_. Fettering me probably won’t help.”

“At least you’re not actually wearing ballet shoes,” Matt points out.

Wanda and Karen are watching this whole exchange curiously, quietly; they’re both far too good to sass like the boys do, but it’s sort of funny. They’re not really expecting it when Elektra looks over and says, like a reprimand, “Idle bodies, now.” She smiles when they startle and holds up the gag meant for Wanda, adding, “Ready?”

Wanda nods fervently, which makes Natasha hum, “Good girl.”

And with that, the two dommes surround Wanda. Natasha lifts her hair as Elektra holds up the gag and coaxes, “Open wide for us.” Wanda does, and Elektra slips the insert into her mouth and gets it set comfortably before Natasha buckles it tightly and padlocks it.

“Good, feya?” she asks, voice low in Wanda’s ear.

“Yeaaa,” Wanda forces herself to answer despite how she knows it’ll come out distorted.

“I’m proud of you,” Natasha says. “I know it can be hard.” Speaking when she’s under like this. She doesn’t feel the need to clarify. “But thank you for trying.”

Wanda shuts her eyes and purrs, but Elektra says, “Not quite done, little fairy,” and she attaches something to the front, a strange rubber tube. Wanda is confused until Elektra begins to work the pump on the other end of the tube, and then - then the plug inflates, spreading Wanda’s jaws and pinning her tongue and filling her mouth so completely that it’s a good thing she doesn’t need to breathe.

“You like that?” Elektra asks playfully.

All Wanda can eke out is, “Hnh.”

“Thought you might,” Elektra says, kissing Wanda’s cheek. “Natasha, her arms and legs?”

Natasha nods and hands Elektra a pair of loosely-chained ankle cuffs to apply. “Turn and let me see your arms, princess,” she says to Karen, and very daintily Karen does. It’s a whole system, the set she’d been wearing on her wrists earlier now moved to join her biceps and another wider single cuff, one that’s really more of a muff, locked around her lower arms (bent and folded parallel to each other.) “Good girl,” Natasha says idly. She pulls Wanda’s arms back, but before she starts cuffing she rolls those damn no-fingered latex gloves on.

“Oh, that’s right,” Elektra coos, “she can cheat too.”

“I can’t stop her from it entirely, but at least this is something,” Natasha says.

Wanda huffs and Karen flashes her a sympathetic glance, which earns them both reproachful nudges from their dommes. Bucky actually has the gall to tease, “I don’t know why she’s acting like this is some imposition, she wears those at home almost as often as her muzzle.”

Elektra pouts. “I bet she sends you pretty pictures, too,” she says. “How did such a perfect pet just fall into your lap?”

“I’m lucky,” Natasha says fondly, just as Karen squeaks indignantly and Matt says, “I can’t exactly take selfies, but hasn’t Karen sent you pictures _from the office_?”

“So she has,” Elektra concedes, blowing Karen a kiss. “I suppose that’s the perk of working solely with your best friends, they won’t get at you for doing said work while strapped to your desk chair.”

“I bet it give Foggy conniptions, though,” Natasha muses, then adding to Wanda, “Foggy is Matt’s progeny and coworker and pretty much everything else but dom.”

Wanda nods. Clearly, he’s not about this lifestyle. Some aren’t.

Natasha joins Wanda’s biceps over the gloves, then folds her arms up behind her. “You won’t match Karen perfectly,” she says, “but the spirit is there.” To wit, there are a couple sets of regular cuffs pinning Wanda’s arms, but her pose is nearly identical.

“And last, Elektra, will you get your very strictest blindfold on my James?” Natasha asks.

“But of course,” Elektra says, grinning and going to do exactly that. “How is it?”

“I can’t see a damn thing,” Bucky confirms. “How’m I good for much at a fancy party if I can’t see or move?”

Elektra smiles. “I’m going to teach the little fairy to be your eyes and you her hands, of course. But first…” She flits about hanging a slim leash off of the girls’ collars (Karen’s done in red like her shoes, Wanda’s in black). “No matter who’s leading, it’ll have to be the boys holding on,” she explains airily. “Now you’re going to bring your boys to the bar.”

As she and Natasha sit (Elektra back in her throne, Natasha in what looks to be some sort of extra, temporary throne for guests) Karen and Wanda pick their way over to Matt and Bucky, Karen watching apprehensively to make sure Wanda isn’t too off-balance. She mewls out a question about it, or what Wanda assumes is a question, and Wanda in turn replies (between her voice hiding away and the mouthful of rubber, this comes out a soft grunt accompanied by the best nod her collar allows, but it gets the point across).

“Karen, princess, be good and demonstrate how you lead our little devil,” Elektra suggests. Obligingly, Karen nudges Matt so he knows she’s there (well, he already knows, but this is part of the game) and turns to face him; Matt carefully reaches out, finds the chain of her leash, and holds it tight while she turns back around. Then they’re off toward the bar, Karen’s steps small and Matt’s almost impossible to see. He instinctively rises up on his toes as if he’s wearing heels almost as steep as Karen’s, and Wanda realizes it must actually be easier to take small steps that way. Once they’re behind the bar, Karen nuzzles Matt’s shoulder affectionately and looks back to Elektra for instructions.

“Good,” Elektra coos. “Princess, where’s the O+?”

Karen makes a little noise that takes Wanda a second to decipher, but Matt gets it right away. (Practice.) She means _to the left_ , and so carefully Matt reaches out to his left to find the bottle in question.

“Now pour our guest a drink,” Elektra instructs.”

Still careful, but clearly at ease, Matt opens the O+ and pours just enough of it into a whiskey glass already laid out on the counter. Then he retrieves something from the cabinet and fixes it to the front of Karen’s gag. A tiny serving tray.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asks.

“Ssh,” Natasha says, without malice.

Wanda stares, fascinated, as Matt balances the glass on the tray and Karen, perfectly steady, comes out from behind the bar. She keeps eye contact with Natasha the whole time she crosses to her and bends forward to offer the glass.

“Oh, good princess,” Natasha murmurs, “so mannered.”

Karen rumbles with pleasure and rights herself.

“Now, I wouldn’t expect that of a novice,” Elektra says, casting Wanda a smile, “so we’ll start with the easier version.” She strides over to the pile of equipment and picks up another tray, this one larger and fixed to some sort of harness. In no time at all, she’s attached the straps to Wanda’s collar and bicep cuffs so the tray is hung in front of her.

“Good, feya?” Natasha asks.

Wanda nods, not considering how it will jar the tray, which makes her whimper.

“Gentle, little fairy,” Elektra laughs. “Go to your toy soldier and bring him to the bar, hm?”

Wanda does, nudging Bucky like she saw Karen do to Matt before awkwardly offering her leash without hands.

“You good?” he murmurs as he takes it.

Wanda hums in the affirmative and starts forward slowly, Karen beside her, and both dommes coo their approval.

“Well, this is a pain,” Bucky cracks as he tiptoes along.

“So are you,” Natasha replies smoothly. “Feya, set him next to Matthew.”

Wanda does this, too, stepping far enough back that no one will bump her (the tray is unwieldy to say the least).

“Same game, but I’m looking for the O-,” Elektra says as she retakes her seat. “Little fairy, show him where it is?”

Wanda glances around and sees the bottle on the back counter. She tries to say as much, but the most sound she can force past her gag is a low whine. Trying to gesture that way is useless, since Bucky can’t see, and obviously she can’t just pick the damn thing up.

“Hey,” Bucky says softly, head turning toward the sound of her noises. “What’s the time?”

It takes Wanda a second, but she figures it out: he means where is the bottle in reference to him using angles based on the hands of a clock. She wrinkles her nose, then gives six even, short little whimpers. How thrillingly embarrassing!

Bucky retrieves the bottle with only a little fumbling and starts pouring, keeping one finger against the glass to measure the height of the liquid. “Now the tray,” says Natasha, and Wanda counts to ten this time so he knows where she stands and can reach out to hand over the glass.

“Good,” Elektra hums. “Now forward, little fairy, I’m hungry.”

Wanda swallows (to little effect) and moves out from behind the bar, trying to jostle the tray as little as possible. She can feel all of the others’ attention on her, even Matt and Bucky, which is more than a little exciting and a _lot_ horrifying. The thought of messing up now is unfathomable.

Finally she’s standing before Elektra, willing herself not to fidget, and as Elektra reaches for the drink Wanda stares down at her feet respectfully.

“So polite,” Elektra croons. She finishes her glass in one swallow and sets it back on the tray, then says, “Go take that back to the boys so they can clean up, then you and princess come back to us.”

“Dish duty, oh boy,” Bucky jokes. “Sexy.”

“I think I know what’s coming,” Matt sighs.

“Not you,” Elektra calls smugly.

Mystified, Wanda takes the glass back to the bar. As Matt then begins to show Bucky the easiest way to clean dishes while blind and bound, Karen and Wanda go to their dommes and as Elektra removes the serving trays, Karen gives Wanda what’s clearly meant to be an encouraging smile.

“Princess, with Natalia,” says Elektra. “Natalia, you’re free to uncork her and have her get to work.”

Wanda glances over to watch Natasha do this, watch her tenderly unbuckle the panel and run her fingers over Karen’s moisture-shiny lips. She’s not jealous, exactly, but it’s beautiful and she wants it.

Just as Natasha is spreading her legs wide and pressing Karen’s face into her center, Elektra snaps her fingers. “Do you need blinders, little fairy?” she chides, turning Wanda back to her.

Wanda’s eyes go wide as Natasha calls, “Thank you for that idea, milashka _can_ get distracted,” which makes Wanda’s eyes go even wider.

“Next time, maybe,” Elektra says. “This time, you don’t get to see at all.”

“That’s my fault,” Matt calls, not sounding at all apologetic, even as he playfully affects Elektra’s accent to say, “If Matthew can do it, all of my lovers should be able to.”

Wanda mews curiously. She has a sudden thought of Elektra just rubbing herself to completion on her bound face, but as intriguing as that sounds it’s probably not very efficient. In answer to the question, Elektra holds up a slick black dildo. “That will just go right _here_ ,” she explains, fastening the dildo to the front of Wanda’s gag, “and then it should explain itself, no?”

Wanda nods, sitting perfectly still. It’s funny, not even being able to feel it; the rubber on her tongue isn’t connected to the rubber about to pleasure Elektra. She has so little control of it, she’s really just a toy.

Especially as Elektra reaches behind her head to fasten the most serious blindfold she’s ever worn. Behind her she hears Bucky warning everyone to take it easy; beside her she hears Natasha letting out soft moans of delight.

“Come on, then,” Elektra murmurs, and she brings Wanda’s head forward so the dildo enters her.

This takes some adjustment. When Natasha gags her with dildos, it’s much more literal, slipping one through a ring and more often than not just riding her face. This is figuring out all at once how to manipulate a toy she’s not even in direct contact with. Oddly, being reduced to two senses, just sound and smell, is helpful. She can focus on the low rumbles of Elektra’s pleasure, her sweet arousal. And she has to worry less about controlling the tool than she thought: once she falls into a rhythm, it seems almost natural.

She’s faintly aware of Karen making Natasha come, after a while, of Natasha lounging in her chair and lavishing praise on Karen. She only has a little bit of time to be jeaous before Elektra says, “Alright, little fairy, you’re doing so well, but just a little… a little left,” and she accordingly moves a little bit left and suddenly Elektra is clutching her head in place and moaning “good girl, good fairy” and coming as well, theatrical as anything, and Wanda realizes she’s lost track of time altogether.

“Very good,” Elektra keeps purring, stroking Wanda’s hair, kissing her forehead, gentling her down. “What a good little fairy you found, Natalia.”

“She’s more than I could have dreamed,” Natasha says, surprisingly soft.

Wanda’s shoulders roll. Her Duchess is not shy about offering praise, but it’s always special, and even more so when there’s an audience. She tries to say “thank you,” to little effect.

“Princess,” Elektra calls, and she turns Wanda by the shoulders.

Suddenly Wanda feels a strange pull on her gag, and then Elektra removes her blindfold so she can see Karen kneeling before her, sucking the dildo clean and staring at her with what could only be called affection. It’s deeply odd, odder even than using the dildo on someone else: she can’t figure out where she’s supposed to look. They’re clear enough that she aches to kiss Karen, but her lips are trapped behind the panel and she feels more like a mannequin than anything else.

It’s not bad, though. She can feel her fangs threatenning to puncture the gag, which means she’s obviously turned on (if the wetness between her legs wasn’t a clue). Karen is beautiful, in a wholesome way that doesn’t at all match her actions or surroundings.

“Don’t get too caught up,” Elektra says to Karen. “It’s time to really earn your rewards.”

Wanda blinks. Then what was this?

“Matthew, undo James’ legs and then your own, and come over,” Elektra says.

“Yes, Mistress,” Matt says, not even sarcastic this time.

Elektra, meanwhile, returns to the equipment, explaining, “At a party you might be expected to clean up the guests’ messes. Wiping spills, sweeping dust. But my pets keep such a tidy bar that we’re going to have to improvise a bit.” She turns away from the toys long enough to say, “Natalia, take care of princess and get the boys done up. The St. Andrews’ will do nicely.”

“What’s going on now?” Bucky asks, though he doesn’t sound upset.

“The best pets can be useful however they’re asked,” Elektra says. “Cleaning, serving, pleasing. Putting on a show.” She grins. “Sometimes a combination.” She wrangles two rabbit vibrators with harnesses from the pile. “Since there are no messes to clean, the girls are just going to have to practice on you.”

“Just go with it,” Matt smirks, letting Natasha bring him to the St. Andrews’ cross on the wall and fasten him to it.

As she turns her attention to Bucky, Elektra rids the girls of their panties and starts settling the harnesses around Karen’s and Wanda’s hips, positioning the rabbits just _so_. “If I was feeling mean, I would have you in this all night and I wouldn’t let you come once,” she says, and Karen nods. “But as it is, this’ll do.” She fusses with her remote and both vibrators begin to hum, making them both squirm. After a few seconds of this she changes the attachments on their gags, this time to a feather duster (Wanda) and what seems like the kind of soft sponge one uses in the shower (Karen).

“Go on, spiff them up,” Natasha says with a gentle laugh.

Wanda glances at Karen and Karen shrugs cheerfully before going over to start rubbing Bucky down. It’s not terribly sexy, but it’s the most contact Bucky has had all night and it makes him moan and say, “That’s so good. Why is that so good?”

Karen keeps at it, using her head to move the sponge over Bucky’s skin, and after a minute Matt says to Wanda, “It’s okay, come give it a try.”

Shyly, Wanda approaches, finding the feather duster sticking out in front of her almost funnier than the dildo. She leans in and starts to draw patterns across Matt’s latex-covered chest, not sure exactly what else to do.

“Oh, damn it,” Matt exclaims, making Wanda straighten up.

“Keep going, milashka, Matthew is just sensitive,” Natasha says. “He doesn’t really mind.”

“No,” Matt says through gritted teeth. “I’m fine. It’s always just a surprise.”

So Wanda gets back to it, drawing the feather duster down one of Matt’s arms and then the other as slowly as she can. It makes him groan, but he tries to smile through it. “You’re good,” he promises. “You’ve got it.”

As if to encourage this, Elektra turns up the vibrators, which makes Karen and Wanda both moan, and that makes the boys shift and react in turn. “Keep going,” Elektra says. “You’re very impressive, little fairy. Natalia, are you sure she needs her arms at all? She’s _very_ good without them.”

Natasha laughs, but not unkindly. “What would be the fun of that?” she asks. “Restraint is potent because it’s not always. She wears those gloves or her muzzles sometimes when we’re apart, but even she likes to touch and scream sometimes, and I like it too. It would be like keeping Matthew caged at all hours.”

Both Wanda and Matt, it seems, are the sorts who wouldn’t want a 24/7 arrangement but are a little bit turned on by the discussion of one, and between that and the steady buzz of her vibrator, Wanda has to pause in her “dusting” to go to her knees and ride out an orgasm, gasping around her gag.

“Pretty!” Elektra exclaims, giggling delightedly. “Keep up, princess.”

“You should go lower,” Natasha says. “Both of you. Where the boys are most sensitive.”

Karen giggles as she gets on her knees too, and she starts to rub all around Bucky’s dick without actually touching it. He moans and twitches his hips as best he can, muttering, “Not fucking fair, Natalia, sdelayte mne odolzheniye, dayte mne zakonchit'.” This makes both dommes giggle.

It’s maybe a minute before Karen comes, too, and she looks hopefully at Elektra. Have they done a good job?

“Oh, princess, you’re insatiable, aren’t you?” Elektra murmurs.

Karen nods, whimpers a “please” sound, and Wanda looks away from Matt for a moment so she can echo it.

“Alright,” Elektra says, like it’s a great imposition. She speeds over to undo the boys, then says, “Grand finale, then.”

Natasha smirks. “You do train them to put on a show.”

“I don’t know why you don’t,” Elektra says.

“Because I don’t run a high-end fetish club?”

“More’s the pity,” Elektra sighs. “Boys, lay out on the stage, hm? Head to head, arms out.” Bucky and Matt oblige, cautious and slow, wary of being unbound, and once they’re in place Elektra chains their wrists together, right to right and left to left to make a web. “Now, girls, go sit on their faces and be very still.”

Karen and Wanda exchange glances and do just that, Karen sitting on Matt and Wanda on Bucky. That bit of familiarity seems appropriate. The way their ankles are done, they’re sort of mock-choking the boys, and Matt huffs out a laugh.

“Now, one last thing,” Elektra says, and she goes to lock the fronts of Wanda and Karen’s gags together. More kissing without kissing.

“You know what to do, boys,” Natasha hums. Swiftly she removes Bucky’s cage and lowers herself onto his cock, and Elektra does the same with Matt; everyone lets out a collective sigh of pleasure as all six of them begin to move.

“So good,” Natasha says, leaning to whisper in Wanda’s ear. “Good girls and good boys, such quick learners.”

Wanda mumbles through a reply, the details of which are unclear but the sentiment behind which is obvious: gratitude and joy. Maybe (probably) even some of the aforementioned delight in the freedom restraint can bring. The rumbles of her voice pass through the rubber and leather and metal of the gag to Karen, who scrunches up her nose and giggles. She mumbles something of her own that Elektra translates as, “You’re sweet,” which Matt agrees with from under the others.

“”You’re proving quite the exhibitionist,” Natasha adds, petting the bare skin of Wanda’s shoulders. “It’s cute. Especially when you walk in acting all shy.”

“Oh, yes,” Elektra agrees. “Quite the coquette. But it’s always the quiet ones, they say.” She grinds on Matt enough to make him groan as his hips stutter through a long-awaited orgasm, and she laughs warmly. “Was that good, little devil?”

He nods, which means that Karen glances down and then back up and sort of halfway nods to pass his message along.

“Good,” Elektra says. “Don’t slack off, though. Princess still needs a turn, and so do I.”

Meanwhile, Natasha has kept up petting Wanda and Bucky, whispering Russian endearments and reaching to keep Wanda from totally melting. “Ideal'naya devushka, luchshiy iz mal'chikov,” she hums, and then she’s interrupted by Karen’s moaning.

“Sweet princess,” Elektra murmurs, kissing Karen’s shoulder.

“Can you do that for me?” Natasha asks. “With me?”

Bucky nods so hard it makes Wanda rock forward, which in turn tips Karen backward. It’s clear that she’s having to make an effort just to stay upright in her post-orgasm haze, Karen is, especially as Matt seems to keep licking her. Both Elektra and Natasha giggle and steady their girls.

“I’m almost there,” Natasha says softly.

Wanda shuts her eyes tight. She can feel her own orgasm building, but she can almost feel Natasha’s more strongly.

“I’m close too,” Elektra says smugly. She reaches her arms out around Karen and Natasha laces their fingers together, making a gentle fence around their subs, like a strange group hug.

It’s like that that they all six (even Matt and Karen, both sounding exhausted and thrilled at once) come in concert, like a wave washing over them. Karen and Wanda pull each other back and forth with their shaking, enough that their dommes have to break apart to steady them; the boys both twitch and fall still. Wanda, personally, loses track of everything but the heat in her abdomen and the faint hum in her ears, and she feels she’d float off if not tied down.

When she finally comes back into herself, they’ve all untangled and laid out flat on the stage. She’s sprawled on her back between Bucky and Karen, all uncuffed but her wrists (loosely linked in front of her, like all the rest of them), vision dulled by a semi-sheer mask over her eyes, complicated gag replaced with a soft bit. It’s the kind of bondage that’s as much for comfort and permission to keep chasing the sensation of subspace as it is to keep the subs properly subbing inside the club.

“There she is,” Elektra says, all tender. “Yes, Natalia, I’m very impressed. They’re a lovely pair, and they’ll be even better with practice.”

Wanda and Bucky smile drowsily at each other (as best they can, anyway; even the boys have been gently gagged now, and Bucky’s blindfold has been replaced by a mask like the others’) and, after a quick attempt to speak proves useless, Wanda signs “thank you” as best she can with cuffed hands.

“Hm?” Elektra asks. “What was that?”

Bucky slurs an answer, but it’s hardly more helpful, so Natasha translates. “Thank you. So polite, even when she can’t speak. Milashka, show me how you feel?”

Wanda hums and projects an image of herself basking in the sun, beaming. Like that, she means.

“Aw,” Natasha says. “I’m glad. Show Elektra?”

Wanda nods and shifts the image to Elektra’s mind. This delights Elektra, who claps her hands together like a child and says, “Karen, turn and give our guest a thank-you kiss.”

Karen giggles and does just that, the soft bars between their teeth bumping together as they try to kiss. It’s not particularly effective (their lips barely touch) but the thought is there, and they both enjoy that.

“Princess, tell her how cute she is,” Elektra instructs.

So Karen does, still giggling as she tries to say, “You’re the cutest fairy I’ve ever met.” It’s a little more comprehensible with the bit, but Wanda mostly gets it through assumption and intuition.

She assumes, too, that Karen will similarly understand when she signs at Bucky and he asks, mumbly as anything, “Have you met many fairies?”

Karen laughs even harder and shrugs coyly.

Natasha and Elektra come over with sweet-smelling lotion and without prelude they begin to rub their boys down. “We’ll get to you next, don’t worry,” Elektra says, booping Karen’s nose.

“Do you have more wild plans after that?” Natasha asks, amused.

“Oh,” Elektra says, looking at each of the others in turn, “I’m sure we’ll think of something, but what’s the rush?”

**Author's Note:**

>  _feya_ ; "fairy"  
>  _araignée_ ; "spider"  
>  _milashka_ ; "cutie"  
>  _sdelayte mne odolzheniye, dayte mne zakonchit'_ ; "do me a favor, let me finish"  
>  _ideal'naya devushka, luchshiy iz mal'chikov_ ; "perfect girl, best of boys"


End file.
